1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspending member for suspending a tea bag, a stock bag, and the like, a packing material to which the suspending member is attached, and a package formed of the packing material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extracting materials such as tealeaf of green tea, black tea, and oolong tea, table luxuries of proceeded powder such as coffee powder, stock materials such as powder of dried bonito planes and dried small sardines, and infusions are provided as contents of tea bag packages. Such an extracting material of a given amount is enclosed in a liquid-permeable, bag body. To the outer surface of the bag body is fixed one end of a suspending line. The other end of the suspending line is fixed to a tag. The tag is made of papers, plastics, or the like. The tag is fixed to the outer surface of the bag body, whereby the suspending line is inhibited from being entangled. The bag body and the suspending line are enclosed on the whole in an outer bag. In such a packing form, when extracting, the tag is get out of the bag body, the bag body is immersed or in contact with in hot water, cold water or the like in a vessel, and the bag body is oscillated by the suspending line whereby extraction of the contents is done.
In the above existing package, however, the suspending line cannot be prolonged due to the occurrence of entanglement of the suspending line with the outer bag or a machine for manufacturing the package. Therefore, when extracting, the suspending line tends to fall into the vessel. As the suspending line falls into the vessel, the tag may fall into the vessel and become in contact with hot water, cold water or the like. Such contact is not sanitary.
In order to overcome this problem, there has been proposed twofold or threefold winding of the suspending line on the bag body. However, such windings result on the whole in the external appearance of the package worse, and the occurrence of catching of the outer bag in the suspending line, whereby enclosing the suspending line in the outer bag become difficult. Further, during the package manufacturing process, threefold or threefold winding operation of the suspending line is difficult.
The present invention has been provided in order to overcome the above-explained problems. The object of the invention is to provide a suspending member, a packing material to which the suspending member is attached, and a package formed of the packing material, which are capable of having a suspending line of a sufficiently long length and good external appearance, and being easily manufactured.
In various exemplary embodiments; there is provided an invention of a suspending member comprising a thin-plate tag and a suspending line having one end fixed to the tag, a middle portion wound on the tag and the other end fixed to another member.
This invention separately provides that the suspending line can suspend another member because one end thereof is fixed to the tag and the other end thereof is fixed to another member such as a bag body. Further, the suspending line can have a sufficiently long length because a middle portion of the suspending line is wound on the tag.
This invention separately provides that the tag has a notch part tapered off, and the middle portion of the suspending line is wound in the notch part of the tag.
This invention separately provides that the suspending line is wound stably on the tag because a middle portion of the suspending line is wound in the notch part of the tag. Therefore, the suspending line is inhibited from accidentally being shifted. Further, the suspending member has enhanced external appearance.
In various other exemplary embodiments, there is provided an invention of a packing material comprising a lengthy, liquid-permeable sheet and a suspending member having a tag and a suspending line of one end, a first middle portion, a second middle portion and the other end, one end being fixed to the tag, the first middle portion being wound on the tag, and the tag and the other end being fixed to the sheet whereby the second middle portion crosses over the sheet.
This invention separately provides that the suspending member is attached to the sheet by fixing the tag and the other end of the suspending line to the sheet. Therefore, forming the sheet in a bag form will provide a package of tea-bag form with the suspending line.
This invention separately provides that the suspending line can has a sufficiently long length because a middle portion of the suspending line is wound on the tag. Further, because the suspending line is wound on the tag, there has no need for winding the suspending line on a so-formed bag body. Therefore, the package has good external appearance.
This invention separately provides an invention, in which the tag has a notch part tapered off, and the first middle portion of the suspending line is wound in the notch part of the tag.
This invention separately provides that the suspending line is wound stably on the tag because a middle portion of the suspending line is wound in the notch part of the tag. Further, the suspending line is not accidentally gotten out of the tag, whereby the sheet has enhanced external appearance.
In various other exemplary embodiments there is provided an invention of a package comprising a bag body and a suspending member having a tag and a suspending line, the bag body being formed of a packing material to a given shape, the suspending line having one end fixed to the tag, a middle portion being wound on the tag, and the rag and the other end being fixed to the outer surface.
This invention separately provides a package with the suspending member because the tag and the other end of the suspending line are fixed to the outer surface of the bag body. Accordingly, extraction can be done under conditions where the bag body is being suspended by the suspending line.
This invention separately provides that the suspending line can have a sufficiently long length because a middle portion of the suspending line is wound on the tag. Therefore, when extracting, there is no chance of the suspending line and the tag being fallen into a vessel. That is, sanitary extraction can be done. Further, winding operation of the suspending line on the tag is easier than that of the suspending line on the bag body. The package can be manufactured by a process, which require no large change over the existing process. Namely, the package can easily be manufactured. The resultant package is not deteriorated in external appearance because the suspending line is not being wound on the tag.
This invention separately provides a in which the tag has a notch part tapered off, and the middle portion of the line is wound on the notch part of the tag.
According to this invention, the suspending line is wound stably on the tag because a middle portion of the suspending line is wound in the notch part of the tag. Further, the suspending line is not accidentally gotten out of the tag, whereby the package has enhanced external appearance.